


A Moment Of Weakness

by Fififjonka



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fififjonka/pseuds/Fififjonka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya is in trouble and is saved by nobody else but Tywin Lannister. They have a conversation late at night that - for a short moment - erases what lies between them. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мгновение слабости](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185578) by [dmitrywachter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmitrywachter/pseuds/dmitrywachter)



The moist and chilling air stirred with the sound of a sharp lash. About ten men were gathered around a small figure in ragged clothes, tied to a stake.

"You think we won't make you scream?!"

Another lash.

"We will, with thirty lashes we will!"

Another lash.

"And you'll scream like a rat on fire!"

The men were too consumed with the flogging they didn't notice a tall man marching towards them, accompanied by five guards in armour.

"Stop this immediately," he ordered, his voice stern and hard.

"Lord Tywin, we -"

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, looking from one man to another.

"She insulted us."

"Yes, she said we smell like a herd of pigs!"

"That is no insult, that is just the truth," Tywin Lannister said and grabbed one man by his shoulder, pushing him away so he could see the person they were punishing. When he turned over, there was fury in his eyes.

"Nobody dares to touch my cup-bearer. She serves to me and only I can decide whether to flog her or not. Remember that."

He gave them one last look before telling to his guards: "I want you to flog all men standing here, sixty lashes each. And bring the girl to my chambers, now."

It was late at night when Tywin returned to his chambers and he was so deep in thoughts about the war plans he forgot his order completely. He slowly walked by the fire, crossing his arms behind his back, looking deep into the flames. He turned quickly when he heard a silent cough. The girl was laying on the ground, sleeping. Tywin sent his personal healer to treat her wounds and saw he did a fairly good job. He noticed she was cold and put a fur over her shoulders. Then, suddenly, he stopped as if he had realized what he was doing. He quickly stood up and turned, walking away.

"Is that you, my lord?"

Tywin froze where he stood, looking into the fireplace.

"Yes."

"I don't remember what happened," she continued in a weak voice. "Did they finish the thirty lashes?"

"No," Tywin said slowly. "They didn't."

"Why?"

Tywin took a deep breath.

"Because I stopped them."

There was silence for a few seconds. The tall lord stood there motionless while the girl observed him with exhausted eyes.

"Er... Thank you, my lord. Could you tell me where I am?"

"You are in my chambers," Tywin said. "You can stay here by the fire till you feel better."

"Thank you," she repeated, now there was surprise in her voice as well. Tywin turned his head on side a bit, so she saw his profile.

"They wanted to make you scream?"

"Yeah... But I didn't scream."

"I know. That was quite brave for a small girl."

"No, it wasn't. I just wanted to spoil their fun."

Tywin laughed briefly, shaking his head, his face reflecting amusement.

"I know men who would whine and cry after one such a lash."

"I'm not a man," she said and added: "I just hope I'll be fit in the morning so I can continue serving you."

"I think I'm capable of getting myself another cup-bearer temporarily," Tywin assured her but she leaned on her elbow, frowning.

"It's my job! I will do just fine in the morning!"

The movement caused her pain and she yelped, falling on her back, her eyes closed, with tears leaking from them.

"Stay still or you'll hurt yourself more," Tywin said, kneeling next to her. He held her arm to roll her over her side and she automatically withdrew with fear.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Everybody is," she answered. "I've heard you've done terrible things."

"What you heard was true, girl."

"But I didn't know you could be so nice," she said and Tywin raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I am nice? I am not a man who would take that as a compliment."

"Does that make it an insult? Or the truth?"

He smirked.

"I can see you like fights. Even with words."

Tywin sat down into his chair then and poured a cup of wine, drinking it contemplatively.

"No, I am not nice," he said after a while. "What you see is a moment of... weakness, I presume."

"But you have children, my lord, don't you? You certainly were nice to them when they were little."

The lord took another sip of his wine, his eyes hazed with memories as he stared into the fire, the light from it dancing on his face.

"My children... I rarely saw them when they were of your age. And I wouldn't spoil them with affection. I wanted them to be strong and independent. I

can see what too much affection does, everytime I look at that idiot of a grandson I have, Joffrey the fool."

"But no affection can spoil people just that bad," the girl objected. "When you show children no love, how can they think they are worth of something, my lord?"

The girl kept her wide eyes on the lord, while he held his cup of wine but wouldn't drink from it.

"They must think they are not good enough, not even for their parents to love them. And you do love them, don't you, my lord?"

"I should have," Tywin said silently. "They are my blood."

Tywin gave her a look. Suddenly, she saw that behind the mask of power and cruelty, there was an old, tired man, whose heart was hardened too much. And he found himself in such a state he shared his personal thoughts with a little girl he barely knew.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation," he said then, smirking bitterly. "I don't think there has ever been a cup-bearer so smart in my house before."

The girl smiled and Tywin asked: "Are you pleased with my words? Good. I almost thought you didn't like me."

Her expression froze as he said that.

"So? Was I imagining it the whole time? Or do you think I haven't noticed the look in your eyes when you laid them on me? What is it? Did I kill someone close

to you?"

She nodded without words.

"I thought so. And you can still say I am nice? Even when you hate me secretly?"

"You stopped the men flogging me," the girl said. "You sent a healer to treat me and you let me in your chambers. You were nice to me. Despite all the other

things, I can't deny that."

"I like you. You're honest. Don't be fooled, though. I might as well kill you if that served me more than your cup-bearing. But... I wouldn't do it with a light heart, not now, I'm afraid. I might even think of changing my mind. That's why giving a face to your enemies is so dangerous. Don't ask about their names and lives... They should be just some people you don't care about to you."

She shifted in her covers.

"I'm not your enemy."

"Really?" he questioned her. "Let's say I've been stabbed in the chest. I'm laying on the ground, helpless, and in my own blood. There is nobody around me, only you. And you hold a sword in your hand. What would you do? Would you kill me or would you let me live?"

She hesitated and he watched her face till she spoke.

"I wouldn't do it with a light heart. I might even think of changing my mind."

Her words definitely had an effect on the lord as his expression changed and the cold look of his eyes melted a bit. The girl wouldn't look away as she continued.

"Maybe it's not so bad, my lord. Such a weakness can sometimes be an advantage that could even save your life. Or that's at least as I see it."

Tywin realized he was still holding the cup but it was empty. He poured some more wine to it and drank it all at once.

"Although I'm quite sceptical the time when I could benefit from your compassion would ever come, it was a very interesting conversation. It was actually the most interesting conversation I had in months. Thank you for that, little girl. I'm afraid I will do something you'll hate me for in the future, so you'll most likely forget what you've said today. Your heart will harden just like mine. But," he said and raised from the table, "it's not today."

He put the cup on the table, looking down at her.

"Now stop thinking and start sleeping. I'm too tired tonight to look for another cup-bearer. Can I count on you doing your job tomorrow?"

The girl nodded frantically and Tywin allowed himself a small smile.

"Good girl."

He walked to the door but stopped one more time when she spoke.

"Good night, my lord," she said quietly. He stayed silent, not looking back.

"Good night," he said finally, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_Hope you liked. I thought these two had great chemistry in their scenes, especially considering the sides they stand on. Don't forget the let me know what you think and review. Thank you :-)_


End file.
